


Wishing On A Shooting Star

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Poly 4HW is life, Stargazing, The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: The four horsewomen spend a night on the beach looking at the stars.





	Wishing On A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> “Remember to look up at the stars and not down at your feet.....”  
> -Stephen Hawking
> 
>  
> 
> This is set at night after the events earlier from Life’s a Beach. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please Enjoy and Thank You!

The stars are in full effect and what great way to see it by night gazing at the beach with those you love. After a relaxing day at the beach, Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, and Sasha wind up extending their beach stay by just taking a look at the stars.

A whole beach towel consisting of Charlotte and her tall stature with Becky next to her as head pooled on Charlotte’s shoulders and Charlotte’s hand holding her upper back, the other side consists of Sasha and her head on Bayley’s legs spread out and while Bayley is lying on flat in her back.

They were in a comfortable spot as they relaxed and saw the amazing display of the stars in full effect at night.

“The stars are looking beautiful tonight. What a sight to behold.” Becky is amazed with the bright stars in display.

“Oh, look! A shooting star!” Bayley pointed out to the night sky and acknowledged a shooting star passing by. 

“Here it comes and here it goes. Like a speed of light.” Sasha remarked as she too had a fascinated look.

“Did you guys made your wishes? I certainly did.” Becky is filled with joy and wonder.

“What did you wish for, Bay?” Becky turned her attention first to Bayley.

“I wished for hoping for the best. Not just me, for all of us.” Bayley looked down at Sasha while putting her fingers through her purple-fused hair then looked at her side to Becky and Charlotte. 

“I wished for a one on one match with my idol, Trish Stratus.” Sasha closed her eyes, imagining her dream of facing Trish Stratus in the ring.

“I wished for the greatest thing on God’s green earth, Quinoa.” Becky got up from Charlotte’s position and crossed her fingers.

“You always want Quinoa. That’s a waste of a wish.” Sasha’s demeanor turns into a dumbfounded appearance.

“What’s wrong with quinoa. Quinoa a day keeps the doctor away.” Becky cheerfully shook head and giving a thumbs up.

“Still doesn’t count as a wish.” Sasha retorted back while her eyes rolled in annoyance.

“Yes it does. You are just bellyaching. What did you wish for, Charlie?” Becky switches her attention from Sasha to Charlotte, who kept looking at the stars.

“I didn’t wish for anything.” Charlotte responded.

“What, you didn’t make a wish?” Becky had a stunned, yet unreadable look on her face. Bayley and Sasha got up as they turned their focus on Charlotte.

“Didn’t think I need to.” Charlotte shrugged her shoulders while still keeping a smile.

“Well, what’s the reason then?” Becky doesn’t appear to stop asking.

“Because everything I wished for, I already got and I’m surrounded by them.” Charlotte’s smile turns into a blushing smile as she looked onto her three wishes, her three fellow horsewomen, the three loves of her life.

“A long time ago, I made a wish that I’ll be someone in this world and look at me, I’m a double champ, I main evented WrestleMania, won the Women’s royal rumble, but most importantly, I fell in love with three beautiful women and I don’t wish for anything else, not even a shooting star can convince me of something else to wish for.” Becky spoke softly as she gazed into Charlotte while holding her hands, then looked at Bayley and Sasha while expressing her feelings.

“A shooting star really makes us lucky sometimes. Fate has us real good. I’m just glad I have the three of you in my life.” Sasha nuzzled into Bayley’s arm and extended her right hands intertwining with Becky and Charlotte’s.

“I think I lied about my wish, you guys.” Bayley started to play around with her fingers.

“How so?” Sasha looked up at Bayley, Becky and Charlotte turned their attention on Bayley.

“What I meant is, that I wished that the four of us will love each other for long, long time. No matter what happens down the road, our love for each other can’t be broken. It may sound cheesy but that’s my wish, and I stick by it.” Bayley answered back as she poured out her love for Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha.

“I take it that fate had a shooting star just so we can love each other even more.” Sasha so touched by Bayley’s wish, planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Way better than Becky wishing for quinoa.” Sasha made a slight joke at Becky.

“I’m beginning to think you have a problem with me and Quinoa.” Becky’s smile turned into a frown with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Cmon now, lets enjoy this together.” Charlotte got her girlfriends to scoot up near her. Charlotte was sitting face up with Becky head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around her and next to Bayley, who rested her head on Charlotte’s shoulder also was sitting face up with Sasha under her. The four were comfortably close to each other as they resumed to relax and look up at the dazzling, bright stars.


End file.
